


Keepsakes

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Tension, Smut, cottonstones, keenveins, non-canon Porn!Dan mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin can't keep his mind off of Dan and his gorgeous body. This causes some issues when recording. But Dan has a surprise in store when he finds out just how much Arin has been staring. Shout-out to keenveins (Cottonstones on AO3) for some inspiration here. Non-canon mention to her Porn!Dan AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arin can never seem to keep his eyes off of Dan for longer than a few moments. There’s just something about his body - the way his shirts always find a way to creep up just a little to show the tanned belly underneath, the way his pants always sit just low enough to show the waistband of his boxers, the way his hands move when handling the game controllers - that just drives him up the wall. So when Arin is playing a Mario Maker level for the seventeenth time in a row, and Dan leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees, he can’t help but notice how Dan’s shirt rides up just a little more than usual, exposing a thick line of smooth skin and the navy blue waistband of his boxers.

“Ar, are you ok dude?”

Arin looks up from Dan’s side, only just then realizing what had happened. He was so entranced by the flash of Dan’s skin that he totally ignored the game and just died again. He tries to look at Dan, who was raising an eyebrow in his direction, but he couldn’t meet his gaze.

“Nah man, I’m all good. Just got a little distracted is all. You wanna give it a shot?”

Arin holds out the controller and Dan accepts it with a sigh, shaking his head and returning back to his hunched position. Arin is able to focus on the game for roughly two seconds before his eyes drift back to Dan. He could tell that Dan has been working out, his arms looking more toned than skinny. His eyes follow the curvature of Dan’s back, admiring the way his shirt fit - just a little too tightly. His eyes finally reach his lower back, and he has to hold himself back with everything he has, because all he wants to do is reach out and touch him, caress him, slide his hands up and under Dan’s shirt and feel him all over, feel the warmth of his skin on his finger-

“A picture’ll last way longer, you know.”

Dan’s voice interrupts Arin’s train of thought, breaking him out of the daze he was in. How long had he been staring at Dan? And more importantly, how long had Dan noticed that he was staring?

“Oh sorry dude I was just, uh -”

Arin frantically tries to think of an excuse, his face reddening visibly when he couldn’t think of one. Dan eyes him, giving him the same confused look as before.He puts the controller on the ground and gets up off the couch, stretching his arms above his head. Doing this reveals even more of his midriff, causing a small noise to escape Arin’s lips. He quickly throws a blanket across his lap, trying to cover up the ever growing bulge in his jeans. Dan luckily didn’t notice this.

“Maybe we should take a break, yea? You seem a little off and I need to get something to drink anyway. Want anything?”

Arin shakes his head, not even bothering to try and speak at this point. Dan leaves the room and Arin sighs, trying to calm himself down. Getting hard just by seeing Dan’s underwear? He’s seen all the NSP videos, which feature 90% more of Dan’s long, thin body, but it was nothing like seeing it in person. After about a minute, he’s calm again, and Dan walks back into the room, water bottle in hand. He sits on the couch and looks at Arin.

“You good now, buddy?”

“Yea man, sorry about that. Just sort of zoned out.”

“You know we have to scrap that whole recording, right? You didn’t say anything the whole time. Let’s put in a different game and try again yea?”

“Sorry, yea. Wanna throw in Kirby Dream Course or something real quick? Just to get in a goofy mood or some shit like that.”

“Sounds good to me, baby bear.”

—-

After a few rounds, both of the grumps are in a better mood. They start the real recording session and get into their usual groove. When it’s Arin’s turn to take over - after Dan died five times in a row at the exact same spot - Dan takes out his phone and after only a few seconds starts giggling.

“What’s so funny, man? Did Barry send you a dick pic or something?”

“Oh Barry’s dick is no joke, believe you me. I was just looking on Facebook and passed this Buzzfeed article about men’s lingerie. Thought it was a little funny. I’m sure some guys can pull it off, but can you imagine someone like me in a lacy thong or a garter belt and thigh highs?”

Dan laughs but Arin has to stifle a moan, because he could imagine Dan in a lacy thong. In fact, that’s what he was doing now. The classic Mario death music chimed from the TV as Arin ran directly into a fireball. This causes Dan to laugh even more.

“Who knows, man. I mean, you look pretty good in a speedo and a full body spandex suit. Lingerie would probably be more comfortable, actually.”

Dan smirks at this notion, and chuckles softly, as though remembering an old joke.

“Next time on Game Grumps, Arin keeps fantasizing about me wearing a thong. Bye everybody!”

Dan tosses the controller on the couch and sighs, looking at Arin and smiling.

“I think that’s enough grumping for one day. I’m beat. Text me the time for next week, ok?”

Before Arin had a chance to respond, Dan had already left. Alone with his thoughts, Arin lets his mind wander back to Dan, as it usually ends up doing nowadays. The image of Dan’s long legs shrouded in thin black lace, meeting up with a garter belt and a sultry pink thong plagued his mind for what seemed like hours. After looking at his phone, he realizes it has in fact been a few hours since Dan left, and he decides to go home as well.

—

It’s finally time for the next recording session, and Arin has been trying everything in his power to keep his mind off of Dan and his gorgeous body. Unfortunately, nothing has been working, but he’s able to keep his composure when Dan walks into the room. He’s wearing an old Rush shirt and his usual pair of faded and torn jeans. Even in such normal clothing, Arin still finds himself thinking about what’s underneath, thinks about how nice it wold be to just lay down on the couch with him, to have Dan wrap his long, warm arms around -

“Hey, earth to Arin. You aren’t gonna start this shit before we even get one episode done, are you?”

Dan’s tone is playful, and Arin shakes himself out of his little fantasy.

“It’s all good, I promise. I’m on my A game today, no getting distracted.”

Dan smirks, just like he had at the last session. A knowing little smile with just a hint of deviance.

“Yea? If you say so.”

He takes his place on the couch next to Arin, sitting ever so much closer than usual, his right shoe touching Arin’s left one. Arin’s cheeks redden slightly, but Dan is too focused on getting the game started that he doesn’t notice.

—-

“Hey Ar, can I get your opinion on something?”

Dan had been a little more quiet than usual for the first couple of episodes this session. Arin didn’t look away from the screen, trying to hold his concentration.

“Yea sure dude, what’s up?”

“Well actually, you might need to pause the game for this. It’s sorta a visual thing.”

Arin hears a light clinking sound and he looks over to Dan, who is undoing his belt. He can feel heat rising in his belly and face. His hands go limp and he drops the controller.

“Oh - uh ok. Barry, edit this out.”

Dan continues to undo his belt, making sure to look Arin right in the eyes as he’s doing it. Arin’s mouth goes dry and he can’t do anything but stare. Dan undoes the button on his jeans, that same smirk returning to his lips.

“It’s not my face that I want your opinion on. Look down, hot shot.”

Arin’s eyes turn downward, towards Dan’s hands that are slowly lowering his jeans, exposing the top of a hot pink lace thong. Dan tugs at a piece of the fabric with two of his fingers, pulling it up a few inches as if to show off the intricate design. At first, all Arin can do is sit there, mouth agape, staring directly at Dan’s crotch, his own jeans starting to feel a little tight.

“Where - where’d you get those, Dan?”

Dan chuckles, buttoning up his pants as he does so. 

“I’ve had em for a while, actually. I bought them for a uh, project back in college but I never ended up using them. Well, not this pair any way.”

Arin is still too dazed to move, not even making an effort to hide his very obvious erection, Dan looks him up and down, pausing at his crotch, and bites his lip.

“I’m guess guys like me really can pull off this sort of thing. Thanks for setting me…straight about that, Ar.”

Arin can’t even respond, his mind still trying to decide if this was really happening or if it was just another fantasy. Only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this, but I got an overwhelming amount of people asking for a continuation, so here you go. I'm pretty excited about it and I hope you all enjoy it. Leave me a comment :)

Arin stares at Dan, his hands trembling slightly on his thighs. He needs to be sure this is real, needs to know that this isn’t just a cruel trick his mind is playing on him. He swallows hard and looks at Dan, studying his face. Dan flicks his tongue over his lips, leaving them slightly glistening in the dim light of the Grump room. Arin whimpers at this, hardly able to handle the heat that’s still rising inside him. He shifts his body so that his feet are on the couch and he’s facing Dan directly. Dan raises an eyebrow at Arin, his eyes incredibly deep and filled with what can only be described as lust. Arin’s never seen Dan look at him this way before and it shoots another wave of longing right through him, and he can’t wait any longer. He leans forward suddenly, grabbing Dan by the front of the shirt and pulling him towards him, Dan’s face only inches from his own now. He looks at his lips, now impossibly close to his own, but he can’t move. Dan looks at him with a confused gaze, but doesn’t pull away.

“Don’t be such a tease, big cat. You can’t pull me in like this and not go through with it.” His voice is deep and dripping with desire.

Dan pushes Arin back, causing him to lay flat on the couch. Dan centers his legs between Arin’s and leans over him, using the armrest to hold his weight. He puts his face right back where it was moments ago, just above Arin’s, and he scans the younger man’s eyes, making sure what he was doing was alright. Dan leans his head down, not towards Arin’s lips but towards his neck.

“Is this what you want, Ar?”, whispers Dan, his lips grazing ever so lightly over the sensitive skin on Arin’s neck that it gives him a chill. “Is this what you’ve been daydreaming of so much?”

Arin nods, not able to speak. His heart rate is through the roof, his blood pumping so hard he’s afraid Dan might be able to actually hear it.

“That’s not enough, baby. I need you to tell me what you want.”

Arin finally gains a little bit of courage. He wraps his legs around Dan’s hips, pulling him even closer, feeling the stiffness of Dan’s cock through his jeans press against him. Dan looks up from Arin’s neck, that lustful look still lingering, burning a hole into Arin’s soul.

“I...I want you Dan. I can’t stop thinking about how fucking gorgeous you are. I just want to touch you and kiss you and...”

Before Arin can finish, Dan presses his lips against Arin’s, enveloping him in a deep kiss. He’s shocked at first, but after only a second he gives in to everything he’s been holding back, letting his hands find the bottom of Dan’s shirt and resting them just underneath the edge. He’s so warm, and softer than he ever imagined. Dan lets out a soft moan when Arin touches him, grinding his hips slowly into Arin’s. Arin slides his hands up Dan’s slender waist, pushing his shirt up. Dan’s hand finds his way to Arin’s face, cupping his cheek, his thumb gliding over the smooth skin ever so gently. Arin’s wandering hands wind up at Dan’s hipbones, and he presses his thumbs into the indents that he finds there. Dan moans louder this time, pulling away from Arin’s lips.

“Fuck”

Dan’s breathing is hitched, and Arin is afraid for a second that he did something wrong. Dan sees the concerned look on Arin’s face and lets out a short, breathy laugh.

“I’m just really sensitive and that felt really fucking good, Ar. God, it’s hot in here.”

With that, he stands up and starts to unbuckle his pants. Before he undoes the button, he looks down and laughs, to Arin’s surprise.

“I, uh, forgot what kind of underwear I was wearing today.”

A flash of pink reminds both him and Arin exactly what was under those faded jeans. Arin licks his lips and starts to undo his own pants, his pink Monster Hunter boxer briefs tightly hugging the curve of his ass and showing off his sizable erection.

“Come on, Danny, don’t be such a tease”, says Arin, playfully mocking Dan from earlier. He waggles his eyebrows and Dan and kicks off his own jeans onto the floor.

Dan bites his lip and palms at his crotch, the sight of Arin laying there giving him the confidence he needed to keep going. He pulls off his pants, revealing more of himself than Arin had ever seen. The delicate fabric of the thong strains to hold Dan’s dick, even bigger than Arin had imagined. It was a miracle that the fabric hadn’t completely torn. Arin’s hand slides down his boxers, working slowly while he watches Dan take off his shirt, leaving him clad only in the thong. Arin’s breath hitches as he slides his thumb over his head, spreading the precum that was already leaking out of it over the rest of his dick. Dan strokes his own dick as he watches Arin fall apart on the couch and then gets back into his previous position. Dan kisses Arin deeply again, reaching through the slit in his underwear to pull Arin’s dick out. Arin removes his hand, going to wipe it off on the couch, but Dan stops him grabbing him by the wrist. He puts Arin’s thumb into his mouth, staring straight into his eyes, griding his hips against Arin’s, causing Arin’s dick to glide wetly across his own stomach. He shudders at the sight of this, the feeling of Dan’s tongue on his thumb sending waves of pleasure straight to his dick. It’s finally too much for him to handle and his hips buck forward in ecstacy. He cries out Dan’s name and -

Arin jolts up from the couch, sweating and breathing heavily. He looks down at his pants and lets out a frustrated groan. It really had been another dream, he realizes. He checks the time on his phone. About time to meet Dan at the grump space for another recording session.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fic! If you like it, please leave a comment or follow me on tumblr! I post mostly Game Grumps/NSP related stuff. My url is roblidon. Another shoutout to keenveins(on tumblr) for her outstanding writing. Read her Porn!Dan fic here on AO3, her udername is Cottonstones. While you're there, check out the rest of her fics, they are all top of the line and fantastic.


End file.
